


fuck your physics class

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Day Five, Evak - Freeform, Isak is sick, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas, Twelve Days of Evak, even is sick, light banter, sick!fic, soft boyfriends, they’re so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak and Even are both sick. This is a little peek into their morning with colds.





	fuck your physics class

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. I really suck at this whole updating gig. I’m completely aware that it’s after Christmas and I’m on on day 5😂 it’s been a long week and I had to get a new phone. BUT I’m still going to finish this 12 days thing and keep up with my other story going. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all had an amazing holiday season, so far❤️❤️

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, both Isak and Even turned into zombie-like people. 

 

A girl in Isak’s physics class got him sick. And, due to close quarters and the slow progression of the head cold, Even got sick, too. 

 

And they were both hit hard with it. 

 

It was finally the weekend and neither needed to leave the apartment for any reason. Not that they wanted to, though. Both Isak and Even were extremely sick. Their exhausted bodies tangled together as they slept in the morning light on their Saturday off. 

 

The seasons were changing and the air outside was growing cold. It made being so ill that much worse. 

 

Feeling down, just like the weather. 

 

Isak and Even had many Christmas plans, but they really weren’t sure which would become a reality, seeing as they were both so sick. 

 

Isak coughed a few times in his sleep and it was enough to wake Even, who’d been rested neatly against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

Blue eyes blinked against the morning, heavily and full of sleep. His throat ached and his head hurt. His body felt sore and weak. His nose was stuffy but runny, all at the same time. 

 

Even truly felt awful. 

 

And the longer he stayed awake, pressed up against Isak, the warmer his body grew until he just couldn’t fucking take it. He pulled away from his boyfriend, and pushed the sheets off of him. 

 

The cool air in their apartment touched Even’s hot skin, letting him have relief from the sudden heat spike happening within him. 

 

He looked over at the younger boy in bed with him, seeing that he really didn’t look like he was in any better of a situation. Isak’s curls were slightly matted to a sticky forehead. It had just enough sweat to show that Isak was  _ warm _ . 

 

Even pushed the duvet off of Isak, too, running his hands through sweat damp hair. 

 

He watched the smaller boy stir, only slightly, before sighing back into his rest. 

 

Even smiled softly, leaning over to press a still kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead as he settled into place again. 

 

He let sleep swallow him again. 

 

==

 

The next time Even woke up, it was because of movement. Isak had stirred awake and his wiggling always woke Even. 

 

Isak froze when he noticed Even’s blue eyes, slowly blinking open, “God morgen.” 

 

Even nodded with a soft smile, closing his eyes again. His throat hurt more then than it had the first time he woke up. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

Isak’s voice sounded about as wrecked as Even felt. He cleared his throat, looking into green eyes, “I’ve been better.”

 

Isak nodded, resting into Even’s neck, “Me, too.”

 

“Fuck your physics class,” Even whispered. 

 

The younger boy laughed lightly, “Yeah, fuck my physics class.”

 

They stayed silent for a long time. It wasn’t unusual. They just didn’t need words all the time. They were perfectly content in the silence of each other’s company. They’d always been. 

 

At some point, Isak climbed out of bed to use the bathroom and Even got up to head into the kitchen. 

 

He knew that feeling ill was no excuse to stop taking care of himself. His mom had made some soup, anyway. So warming that up for Isak and himself was the obvious choice for feeding them. 

 

Even placed a pot on the stove and pulled out the soup from the fridge. It was homemade chicken noodle and before even having any, Even knew it would be amazing. 

 

He scooped some of the cold soup into the pot to be heated. He got out two bowls out, before returning to tend to the soup. 

 

Two arms snaked around Even’s waist and one squishy nose pressed to his neck. 

 

He always found comfort when Isak was cuddly like that. Isak always made him feel loved and thought about, but there was something about that specific position that made him feel that even more. 

 

They didn’t speak for a few long minutes, just stood there in comfortable silence as their food warmed through. 

 

Isak shifted from resting his chin on Even’s shoulder, to pillowing his cheek at the top of Even’s spine. 

 

“Eva’s bringing cold medicine.”

 

Even chuckled through his nose, “Is she?” 

 

Isak nodded and Even tried not to note how awful both of their voices sounded. “I sent a Snapchat last night out, complaining that we didn’t have any. She texted me this morning that she’ll bring some.”

 

“And you’re not stopping her?” Even asked, amused. 

 

“Fuck no. I want some and this way, we don’t even have to leave to get some  _ or  _ pay for it.”

 

Stirring with one hand, Even patted Isak’s hands with his other. He was smiling. Even feeling so sick, he felt so good being around his grumpy boyfriend. “Such a genius,” he hummed, teasingly. 

 

“I bet you didn’t know that I was so incredibly intelligent when you chose to date me,” Isak mumbled back, and Even couldn’t decide if Isak was smiling or not. He  _ knew  _ he was blushing though. He had to be. 

 

“Nei,” Even laughed, testing the temperature of the soup. “I had no idea. Something about the blank way you looked at me in the bathroom gave the impression you didn’t have too much intelligence.”

 

“Huh? Nei, when?”

 

“When we met. You know, at kose.”

 

“The paper towel day?”

 

Even snickered, “Ja. You didn’t seem all high and powerful that day. Well, maybe just the high part.”

 

“Uh, what?” Isak asked, shocked. “First, that’s fucking rude. And second, I was only looking at you like that because I had the impression  _ you _ didn't have much intelligence. I mean, who the fuck uses that many paper towels. Do you  _ know _ how wasteful that is?”

 

“It was not.”

 

“Was too. You wasted all those paper towels, leaving me with none. And for what, exactly?”

 

Even smiled, switching off the stove as the soup was hot enough as he turned around in Isak’s arms, “You. I did it to talk to you and it worked. So, nei, it wasn’t really eco friendly, but it doesn’t feel wasteful. Because I got the best fucking thing out of using all those paper towels.”

 

Isak’s faux defensive exterior slowly flaked away, “Oh, ja? What was it? Extra dry hands?”

 

Even just grinned, shaking his head. His hands moved up to cup Isak’s jaw.

 

“A dumb look from the confused second year boy?”

 

“Nei. Just a chance to know you.”

 

Isak’s eyes softened and Even could see how much he was fighting to keep his face from showing it. “You’re so fucking soft.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it. Don’t act like you  _ aren’t  _ soft. We both know the truth.”

 

Isak finally broke into a grin, tucking his face into Even’s neck, “Whatever.”


End file.
